shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Highestbounty123/List of banned (for use in the past) Devil Fruits
Hello Mad allowed me to make the list for the DF's that shouldnt be used in the past if you read this blog Were making history, So im gonna write what fruits are banned (canon and non-canon ones that is) from use in the past and the reason why. *Magu Magu no Mi: Eaten by Admiral who is now Fleet Admiral Akainu (Sakazuki), Also it can pretty much beat an entire army with its meteor shower attack *Pika Pika no Mi: Eaten by Admiral Kizaru (Borsalino), Also allows the user to move in the speed of light making it one hell of an invincible DF *Hie Hie no Mi: Eaten by resigned Admiral Aokiji (Kuzan), Can freeze an entire tsunami (freezed a double one i think) *Gura Gura no Mi: Do i even need to say why this shouldnt be used? alright IT CAN DESTROY THE WORLD!!!!!!!! *Yami Yami no Mi: Eaten by Blackbeard (Marshall D. Teach), Made him a Shichibukai (not counting him becoming Yonkuo cause it was probably because he also has Whitebeards Gura Gura no Mi) *Goro Goro no Mi: Eaten by Enel who claimed himself of being god, Also this fruit can destroy a whole island as the fate of Angel island was seen by Raigo (Sorry mad) *Hito Hito no Mi Model: Diabutsu: Eaten by resigned Fleet Admiral Sengoku, Further explanation not needed (and you know why) *Gomu Gomu no Mi: Eaten by the main protagonist of One Piece Monkey D. Luffy, Further explanation not needed *Hana Hana no Mi: Eaten by Nico Robin, Also it wasnt recognized by anyone in the series before Robin mentions her fruits name thus it means shes the first eater *Awa Awa no Mi: Eaten by former CP9 member Kalifa, Also Kalifa mentioned her DF name thus it is possible she is the first eater *Washu Washu no Mi: Eaten by Vice Admiral Tsuru (Senshi :P), Also its name wasnt revealed in the actual series thus it is possible that Tsuru is the first eater *Nikyu Nikyu no Mi: Eaten by former Revolutionary Commander and current Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, Also fruit is pretty darn powerfull so yeah *Doflamingo's unamed Devil Fruit: Eaten by Shichibukai (name already said), Can pretty much cut Oars Jr's foot so its very powerfull hard to be used *Horu Horu no Mi: Eaten by Revolutionary Commander Emporio Ivankov, Also for safety purposes this fruit might be best not used mainly by our perverted users *Fuwa Fuwa no Mi: Eaten by Shiki (The Gold Lion), can make islands levitate also making the user invincible in his own levitating island *Hito Hito no Mi: Eaten by Strawhat Pirates Doctor Chopper, Also because its used by one of the main protagonists it might be best to not be used Well these are all the current DF's i can think of that shouldnt be used in the past now im just gonna throw this idea but if someone wants to use one of the forbidden Logias then he will have to make its strength lower than the current users strength (Yami Yami no Mi still forbidden) Category:Blog posts